The truest love
by SenshiNoShikon
Summary: Well, one-shot songfic,um, well im not good at summaryies, be nice! this is my first fanfic ever posted! plz be nice! no flames! well, Sesshoumaru and Inu are battleing but the battle takes a turn fir the worst! What's happening Kagome?


Inu Yasha~~~  
  
They say freak  
When you're singled out  
The red  
Well it filters through.  
  
I swing my blade once more. "You stupid half-demon freak!" Sesshomaru sneered at me, lunging at me at full speed. We had been fighting for at least two hours; other demons had accompanied my brother so Sango and Miroku were taking care of them while Kagome and Shippo stayed with me and Sesshomaru. "Now Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelled. As she yelled an arrow flew by my head, a trail of silver fallowing its path as it struck Sesshomaru's shoulder. " How. a human brought blood flowing from me. a girl no less.Damn you human wench! Die!" He said emotionless now forgetting about me and going after Kagome. He leaped over me, and ran to Kagome's path. I heard her gasp as he came after her. "Kagome!!!" I yelled. I realized I couldn't make it there in time, from that point on, everything thing felt as if time itself slowed. Sesshomaru raised his poisoned claws over his head, Kagome's eyes went wide in fear, and then he pushed his claws through the air and down Kagome's chest to her left hip.  
  
So lay down  
The threat is real  
When his sign goes red again.  
  
"No. Kagome. why" I whispered in horror. I saw her blood soak through her clothing, the red-crimson liquid staining her "school uniform" she then looked at me with sadden eyes. "Inu Yasha, I-it was the only way to save you. I. I love you." Kagome whispered, barley audible. She fell to her knees weakly and then face down, stopping her breath. "Kagome? Kagome? No! Sesshomaru!!!" I yelled now furious with anger. "The wench deserved it, the human brought blood upon me." He said. That was it. "Damn you bastard. I'll kill you before the night is over. I loved her." I said looking down. I felt the tears welling up. I released them to let Kagome know how much I cared for her. I looked up and realized how much damage the arrow had caused. It struck him neat the heart because his kimono was soaked with his own blood.  
  
Seeing red again  
Seeing red again.  
"Inu Yasha!" I turned my head; I saw Sango and Miroku standing there with sadden eyes as they looked over at Kagome. "Is she?" Miroku asked bravely. "Y-yes." I answered painfully. I then looked at them carefully. Sango had a large cut on he arm while Miroku had a smaller one on his left shoulder. I recognized the blood and it made me think of Kagome again. I felt my heart wrench at the sound of her name in my thoughts. I could never argue with her, laugh with her or. tell her I loved her and not Kikyo. 'She died thinking I loved Kikyo.' I silently realized.  
  
***Without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home Another arrow came flying, inches away from my head; it hit Sesshomaru in the gut. Then, seizing my opportunity for revenge on him, I sliced him in half with, "Blades of blood!" I then turned my head to the source of the arrow, Kikyo. "Kikyo." I whispered shocked. She looked at me with those eyes I remembered so well. "I have learned my reincarnation has lost her soul Inu Yasha." Kikyo spoke clearly. "Yes. Kagome is." I couldn't complete the sentence; it was too much for me to bear. I would never see that sweet smile or hear the wonderful laugh or argue with her again. "I don't want you to do the same thing you did to me to her Inu Yasha. By some reason or another, the gods have given you a choice."  
  
[wake me up] Wake me up inside  
[I cant wake up] Wake me up inside  
[Save me] Call my name and save me from the dark  
[Wake me up] Bid my blood to run  
[I cant wake up] Before I come undone  
[Save me] Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
I looked at her. Her eyes pleaded for me to choose her, to bring her back to life. I then looked at Kagome, her eyes now blank and her face in pain, she couldn't speak on her behalf. "You are the choice maker on which body our soul goes into Inu Yasha. Call my or her name out loud and you'll restore us. How ever, I think it's fair to warn you, if you chose me, I'll be restored to a human instead of this Earth I am now. However, you'll lose all memory of Kagome for, she'll never exist in any world. But, you'll still have your friends over there, just no Kagome. On top of that, the Shikon no Tama will be in my possession. If you choose her, things will remain as is, only after you chose her, I'd dissolve and disappear. So basically you'll kill me again before my body would let out or, you could save me." Kikyo said with no fear in her voice. "Where's the soul right now?"  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and {make me real}  
Bring me  
To life  
  
I now knew what I'd have and what I wouldn't. Would I really want to forget about Kagome? Her laugh, her smile, her scent, her, would I really want to forget Kagome? "The soul is now with in me. So, what you choice Inu Yasha? Say the name you want to still walk among this world." She said confidently. "Let's go Sango." I heard in the background. I turned my head to the source. "I don't want to see Kagome's heart break, even in death." Miroku said glaring at me with disapproval all over his face. I turned my head back around.  
[Wake me up] Wake me up inside  
[I can't wake up] Wake me up inside  
[Save me] Call my name and save me from the dark  
[Wake me up] Bid my blood to run  
[I can't wake up] Before I come undone  
[Save me] Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
'Bring Kikyo back! You can make it up to her! You can make things like they should've been! You would never have had to had this whole ordeal.' One voice cried, 'Yes, but what about Kagome? She gave her life to help you. It wasn't her time. She's given up so much for you. When you told her you loved Kikyo, it hurt her so much but she stayed by your side. all ways. She's almost completely given up her life in her world. and you love her.' Another voice said calmly. 'Do I really love her?' I thought to myself.  
  
{Bring me to life}  
[I've been living a lie...There's nothing inside]  
{Bring me to life}  
  
'Look at your relationship with Kikyo' The second voice said, 'She always wanted you to become human for her own selfish reasons, she betrayed you. However Kagome, never cared what you were as long you had the same soul. After you really did try to kill her, she was still by your side. "Can I talk to Kagome even if for a minute?" I asked curious on her opinion. "Yes" I deep strong voice called belonging to a god. An energy shield went around as I was transported to somewhere.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead  
  
I looked strait ahead as soon as I got there. Through the fog, I saw Kagome walking over to me in a sleeveless white dress. It hugged her figure so well as if draped her hips it looked perfect, from the v-cut to the end at her ankles. "Kagome." I said softly. I felt my heart lighten as I saw her concern. 'God she looks so. beautiful. wait, why did I just think that?' I thought. "Inu Yasha! Please tell me your not." She couldn't complete her sentence, because she had lepted in to my arms and hugged me as if she hadn't seen me in so long. She felt so cold at first, like ice but the minute her skin touched my skin, it regained its proper heat.  
  
[All of this I, I cant believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me]  
  
"No, I'm still alive. Kagome. I'm so sorry I caused your death. I need help right now though. You see, I can bring either you or Kikyo back to life. but the other will die, if I chose Kikyo, I'll get the Shikon no Tama but I'll never remember you. If I chose you, it'll be as it is now but you'll be alive." I begged for her help. I thought I knew what she'd say but I didn't. "You should fallow your heart. and go with Kikyo. Then you can complete your wish and be with her again. plus you'd never have to remember the stupid human wench." Kagome said with a half smile, baking away till there was a foot between us. I looked at her eyes, they were so sad; the normal overflowing with happiness wasn't there in the blue pools. "Kagome." I whispered. I saw her differently than I had in a while. She had saved me from death so many times, when Kikyo was trying to kill me. Kagome was the sun in my world.  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
  
"It seems like I haven't seen you so long Inu Yasha. I've missed you so much." Kagome said rushing into my arms, "But. I know you love Kikyo more than you'll ever myself and. I. Do you know she backed away and looked me in the eyes. ". You were?" I asked stunned. "Yeah. I was going to wish for your happiness. I guess after you choose Kikyo it will." Her eyes looked sad but happy at the same time. 'She. She's going to give up her life, happiness and future for Kikyo and me. Kagome. What have you done to me? Why do I want to give up a chance at peace with Kikyo, the one thing I dreamed about for a year for you? Am I really in love with you?'I was going to wish for something when the jewel became whole again?" I thought trying to decipher what I should do. "Kagome. did you mean what you said before you...?" I asked feeling to blush raise to my cheeks. "Um. well. Y-yes. That's why I want you to be happy. even if it's not with me." She sighed, "It was nice seeing you one last time though Inu Yasha. I will always love you." She turned her head as a single tear came down her cheek.  
  
[Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul]  
{Don't let me die here}{You Must Accept The Fall}  
Bring me to life  
  
She turned her head as a single tear came down her cheek.  
  
[Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul]  
{Don't let me die here}{You Must Accept The Fall} Bring me to life "Kagome." I said loudly enough so Kikyo could hear. "What?" She screamed at me, "After all this time you said you wouldn't let me die? I will not die now Inu Yasha!" "Kikyo go back down to hell where you belong!" I screamed exhausted with her, "Bring Kagome to life!"  
  
[wake me up] Wake me up inside  
[I can't wake up] Wake me up inside  
[Save me] Call my name and save me from the dark  
[Wake me up] Bid my blood to run  
[I can't wake up] Before I come undone  
[Save me] Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Kagome's body rose above the ground, glowing a silvery pale color as they're soul merged into one and flew into her mouth. Then, back in her white dress, she was placed softly on the ground. I ran over to her and pick her up into my arms so her head was resting on my lap and I was holding her right hand with my left. "Kagome. Wake up now." I said as softly as I could, trying to block the excitement of having her back. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at my uncertainly. "Did I just dream all of that?" She asked in a hushed voice. "N-no. But Kagome I have, no need to tell you something that I wanted to say now for ever it seems." I paused to let the information she just received to set in. "Go on." She said seeming as if it didn't even faze her. "Well, I. I ." I stuttered like an idiot and decided to stop. "Inu Yasha, what's wrong? Don't you trust me?" She asked seeming hurt. "Y-yes I trust you. it just damn. can I just show you?" I asked frustrated with myself. "Sure" She shrugged. I pulled her up so our faces were mere inches apart and I pressed my lips against hers. I was worried at first when I felt her shock but when she kissed back with more passion, I got so happy. I traced my tongue over her bottom lip signaling I wanted in, she let me in and I let her in. After about three minutes, I broke the kiss thinking she needed air. When I pulled away, she whimpered but was breathless. "Kagome. Thank you for saving me and. I love you with all my heart." I whispered into her ear as I nibbled on the skin underneath it. "I love you so much Inu Yasha. you have no idea how long I waited to hear you say those words. about being in love with me at least." She giggled rubbing my ears softly, making me purr. 'Damn how does that bitch do it?' I asked myself. "Kagome?" "Hmmm?" "Will you be my mate?" "Huh? Yes! YES! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" She screamed pushing me down to the ground and wrapping her arms around me. I placed my arms around her waist when I heard a light clearing of the throat. I looked over and I saw Miroku looking at us, holding back laughter along with Sango smiling slyly to us. 'Damn how'd I forget to smell them?' I thought. "Well you two were sure busy for a while." "Pervert!!!" Kagome yelled, giving Sango her que to hit Miroku with her boomerang. 


End file.
